militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
22nd Expeditionary Air Refueling Squadron
|identification_symbol_2= |identification_symbol_2_label=22d Air Refueling Squadron emblem (Approved 13 December 1960)See (approval date) |identification_symbol_3= |identification_symbol_3_label=22d Bombardment Squadron emblem (Approved 19 March 1945)Maurer, Combat Squadrons pp. 115–116 }} The 22d Expeditionary Air Refueling Squadron is a provisional United States Air Force unit, assigned to United States Air Forces Central. It is engaged in combat operations as part of the Global War on Terrorism in Afghanistan. Its current status and location are undetermined. The squadron was previously designated as the 22d Air Refueling Squadron, and was an Air Mobility Command, Strategic Air Command, and Air Combat Command air refueling squadron, established in 1950. During World War II, the 22d Bombardment Squadron was a heavy Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress and later, a medium B-25 Mitchell bomb squadron which fought in the Southwest Pacific and China-Burma-India theaters. History World War II Formed in 1939 as a prewar bomb squadron, equipped with Douglas B-18 Bolos, later early model Boeing B-17 Flying Fortresses. Flew antisubmarine patrols off California coast, 8 December – c. 10 December 1941. Deployed to Southwest Pacific Theater and assigned to Fifth Air Force in Australia, engaging in combat, c. 13 January – c. 1 March 1942; detachment under control of United States Navy in combat from the Fiji Islands and Australia, 14 February – c. 14 March 1942. Surviving B-17 aircraft and personnel reassigned to other units in Australia, March 1942 and unit reassigned without personnel or equipment to the United States for re-equipping and remanning as medium bomber squadron. Re-equipped as a North American B-25 Mitchell bomb squadron and deployed to Tenth Air Force for combat in the China-Burma-India theater, 14 December 1942 – 25 July 1945. Deployed to Karachi, India; Chakulia, India; and Yangkai, China. While in Calcutta, India, the unit converted to the Douglas A-26 Invader attack bomber. During World War II, the unit earned two Distinguished Unit Citations and participated in nine separate campaigns. Personnel demobilized in India after the war, and the 22d was inactivated as a paper unit in the United States in November 1945. Strategic Air Command On 16 June 1950, the 22d Air Refueling Squadron was activated at March Air Force Base, California, flying the Boeing KC-97 Aircraft. The squadron relocated to McChord AFB, WA on 15 June 1960 where it later upgraded to the Boeing KC-135 Stratotanker. The squadron was inactivated on 1 July 1962. The Squadron was reactivated at March on 1 July 1963, flying the KC-135 and EC-135 aircraft. In 1962, SAC established an airborne command post at Offutt Air Force Base, Nebraska, nicknamed Looking Glass, to ensure continuity of command and control of SAC forces in the event of a nuclear attack. Looking Glass was soon augmented by auxiliary aircraft stationed with the headquarters of SAC's three Numbered Air Forces. The 22d received Boeing EC-135C aircraft to operate SAC's Western Auxiliary Command Post's airborne element for Fifteenth Air Force. The 22d continued to operate PACCS aircraft until 1 April 1970, when SAC reorganized its airborne command post aircraft and withdrew them from vulnerable bases near the coasts like Westover and assigned them to the 2d, 3d, and 4th Airborne Command and Control Squadrons, stationed at bases closer to the heartland of North America. It was deployed to Andersen AB, Guam whereupon it supported the Vietnam War until mid-1973. The squadron was inactivated on 1 December 1989. On 19 Sep 1985 the 22d Air Refueling Squadron was consolidated with the 22d Bombardment Squadron (Medium), a unit that was last active 2 Nov 1945. This action was directed by Department of the Air Force Letter DAF/MPM 662q Attachment 1 (Active Units), 19 Sep 1985. The Consolidated Unit retained the Designation of 22d Air Refueling Squadron, Heavy. Mobility unit Reactivated on 1 October 1992 at Mountain Home AFB, ID, it was assigned seven KC-135R model aircraft as part of the Air Force’s first Composite Air Intervention Wing. The squadron was consecutively awarded the 366th Wing's Silver Bolt Award for foreign object damage prevention during fiscal year 1997-1 and 1997-2, as well ACC’s Best Tanker Award for 1993. The squadrong garnered the 366th Wing’s only "Outstanding" rating during the July 1995 ORI and its deployed maintenance won the ACC IG Superior Performance Team Award during the 366th Wing's 1997 AEF and first ever combat zone ORI. The 22d ARS was the only squadron in the 366th Wing to display nose art on the entire fleet. It was also awarded the Outstanding Unit Award, 1 June 1998 through 31 May 1999. The squadron was inactivated in 2002. The unit was reactivated as the 22nd Expeditionary Air Refueling Squadron in 2003 as an AFCENT provisional squadron deployed to combat areas as part of the Global War on Terrorism in Afghanistan. Lineage 22d Bombardment Squadron * Constituted as the 22d Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) and activated on 20 October 1939 : Redesignated 22d Bombardment Squadron (Medium) c. 15 September 1942 : Redesignated 22d Bombardment Squadron, Medium 28 April 1944 : Inactivated on 2 November 1945. * Consolidated with the 22d Air Refueling Squadron as the 22d Air Refueling Squadron on 19 September 1985 22d Expeditionary Air Refueling Squadron' * Constituted as the 22d Air Refueling Squadron, Medium on 5 May 1950 : Activated on 15 June 1950 : Discontinued and inactivated on 1 July 1962 * Redesignated 22d Air Refueling Squadron and activated on 21 February 1963 (not organized) : Organized on 1 July 1963 * Consolidated with the 22d Bombardment Squadron on 19 September 1985 : Inactivated on 1 December 1989 * Redesignated 22d Air Refueling Squadron on 29 September 1992 : Activated on 1 October 1992 : Inactivated on 30 August 2002 * Redesignated 22d Expeditionary Air Refueling Squadron and converted to provisional status, 22 January 2003 Assignments * 7th Bombardment Group, 20 October 1939 (attached to 17th Bombardment Group for training, 26 April – 28 May 1942) * 341st Bombardment Group, 15 September 1942 – 2 November 1945 * 22d Bombardment Group, 16 June 1950 (attached to 22d Bombardment Wing after 10 February 1951) * 22d Bombardment Wing, 16 June 1952 * 92d Bombardment Wing (later 92d Strategic Aerospace Wing), 15 June 1960 – 1 July 1962 * Strategic Air Command, 21 February 1963 (not organized) * 22d Bombardment (later, 22d Air Refueling) Wing, 1 July 1963 – 1 December 1989 * 366th Wing, 1 October 1992 – 30 August 2002 * Air Mobility Command to activate or inactivate at any time after 22 January 2003 * Air Combat Command to activate or inactivate at any time after 19 March 2003 :: 376th Expeditionary Operations Group 22 January 2003 - c. 2014 Stations * Hamilton Field, California, 20 October 1939 * Fort Douglas, Utah, 7 September 1940 * Salt Lake City Army Air Base, Utah, c. 21 June – 13 November 1941 * Archerfield Airport, (Brisbane) Australia, 22 December 1941 : Air echelon at: Muroc Army Air Field, California, 8 - c. 12 December 194 : Air echelon at: Hickam Field, Hawaii (Territory), 18 December 1941 – 5 January 1942 : Air echelon at: Singosari, Java, 13 – 19 January 1942 * Jogjakarta, Java, 19 January 1942 : Detachment operated from: Nandi Airport, Fiji Islands, 14-c. 18 February 1942 : Detachment operated from: RAAF Base Townsville, Australia, c. 20 February – c. 14 March 1942 * Essendon Airport (Melbourne), Australia, c. 4 March – 6 April 1942 * Columbia Army Air Base, South Carolina, 26 April – 28 May 1942 * Karachi, India, 23 July 1942 * Chakulia, India, 3 December 1942 * Yangkai, China, 8 January 1944 – c. September 1945 : Detachments operated from: Yunnani, 29 April – 6 May 1944, and c. 5 November 1944 – c. 20 January 1945 : Detachments operated from: Peishiyi, February – 25 March 1945 : Detachments operated from: Chihkiang, 29 March – c. 1 April 1945 * Camp Kilmer, New Jersey, 1–2 November 1945 * March AFB, California, 16 June 1950 : Deployed at: RAF Mildenhall, England, 7 December 1953 – 5 March 1954 : Ernest Harmon Air Force Base, Newfoundland, 3 March – 19 April 1955 : Elmendorf Air Force Base, Alaska, 3 January – 2 May 1956 * McChord Air Force Base, Washington, 15 June 1960 – 1 July 1962 * March Air Force Base, California, 1 July 1963 – 1 December 1989 : Deployed to: Andersen Air Force Base, Guam, 1 July 1963 – 15 August 1973 * Mountain Home Air Force Base, Idaho, 1 October 1992 – 30 August 2002 * Transit Center at Manas, Kyrgyzstan, 22 January 2003 – c. 2014 Aircraft * Douglas B-18 Bolo, 1939–1940 * Northrop A-17, 1939–1940 * Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress, 1940–1942 * North American B-25 Mitchell; 1942–1945 * Douglas A-26 Invader, 1945 * Boeing KC-97 Stratotanker, 1952–1960 * Boeing KC-135 Stratotanker, 1960–1962; 1963–1967; 1967–1989; 1992–2002, 2003–Present * Boeing EC-135, 1963–1970 See also * United States Army Air Forces in Australia * Post Attack Command and Control System – for 22 ARS' contribution to PACCS References Notes Bibliography External links * 22d Bomb Squadron Association Category:Military units and formations in Idaho 022 Category:Air expeditionary squadrons of the United States Air Force